Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment system technical field, and more particularly to a multifunction flow control apparatus.
Description of Related Arts
When a system for controlling and/or treating flow, such as a water treating system, is processing flow, it always needs to control the direction of flow so as to achieve the purpose of the flow treatment. In a practical application, people generally use a single-function valve and/or a multifunction valve for controlling the fluid flow to flow in a whole industrial system.
A single-function valve can only achieve the single-direction control of flow in general. With the development of industrial technologies, the modernized flow treatment equipment is becoming more and more sophisticated and complicated, and when people use single-function valves for the whole flow treatment system, the huge number of valves will increase difficulties in the automatical control of the whole system and bring a lot of inconveniences to the industrial control of the treatment system.
CN Pat. No. CN200420078956.5 describes or discloses a multifunction valve, which is able to control a fluid to flow in multiple directions or control multiple fluids to flow in multiple directions. The patent teaches a multifunction single valve for a water treatment system, wherein the valve comprises a valve body, a valve core and an injector, wherein the valve body has multiple ports provided therein for allowing water to flow in and out, the valve core is used for controlling the flow directions of water and the injector to make brine flow from the brine container of the water treatment system to the softening container of the water treatment system and elute the softening materials of the water treatment system, such as resin, and allow the water flow from the inlet port of the valve to flow into the brine container so as to add water into the brine container.
But the patent has disadvantages. Firstly, when supplementing water for the water treatment system by controlling the water flow to flow through the valve core of the valve, the blind recess of the valve core of the valve is communicated with the injector such that when the supplementing water flows to the brine container, the water flows into the blind recess via the injector and flows out from the effluent outlet so as to make the water supplementing efficiency be decreased and even result in a water supplementing failure. Secondly, the flow channels of the valve are unreasonably aligned and the effluent channel is provided in the center thereof and extended from top to bottom such that the lower space of the valve room of the valve is taken up and the diameter of the water channels provided in the lower space is decreased, which impacts the flow of water in the water channels of the lower space of the valve room and enlarges the size of the valve. Thirdly, the valve has not a stopping position. In other words, the valve has no function for stopping the water flows flowing through the different channels of the valve, which inconvenienced users. Lastly, the different water channels of the valve have different diameters, but the volume rate of water flow is determined by the water channel having the smallest diameter, which decrease the stability of the water flowing through the water channels of the valve and restrict the volume of water flowing through the water channels of the valve per unit time.
In the practical application of water treatment, a multifunction valve is widely used, especially in the water softening filed, for achieving five functions: softening, back flushing, brine intaking and upflow regenerating or brine intaking and downflow regenerating, raw water supplementing or softened water supplementing, forward flushing and so on. Because a planer sealing multiport valve has a simple structure and a high reliability, so it becomes an important kind of valves in a multifunction control valve filed in recent years. Firstly, because of the structure limit in the planar valve, the planar valve having brine intaking and upflow regenerating, softened water supplementing function, and brine intaking and downflow regenerating and softened water supplementing function; secondly, the number of equal division is bigger, the diameters of the inner channels of the valve are smaller, and the flow of water is badly blocked, which impact the supply of water of the planar valve; thirdly, current softened water supplementing valve having two discs cannot achieve five functions of softening, back flushing, downflow brine intaking or upflow brine intaking regenerating, forward flushing and softened water supplementing in a proper order after experiencing a complete cycle, and if the five functions are achieved in an improper order, which results in that a user has to rotate the softening valve disc in a reciprocating manner for multiple times to achieve a regenerating cycle and impacts the service life of the softening valve.